UN CUMPLEAÑOS ESPECIAL
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: es el primer cumpleaños de nessie, y todo parece indicar que nadie,abolutamente nadie se acuerdad de ella, pero no todo es lo que parece y puede ser que este cumpleaños sea el mas especial de todos.Oneshot como regalo de cumpleas a este lindo personaje xD


Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**.

solo el trama es mio,junto con la ayuda de mi prima** ari**

este oneshot es para celebra el cumpleaños de mi personaje favorito,nessie

Gracias a **carliitha–cullen** POR SER MI BETA

* * *

**Un cumpleaños especial**

Era una nublada y fresca mañana de 10 de septiembre, una hermosa niña de tez blanca, cabello cobrizo y unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, se había despertado más temprano de lo inusual ya que hoy, era cumpleaños.

La pequeña Renesmee había soñado con este día asía unos meses, nessie sentía mucha curiosidad.

Ella nunca había ido a un cumpleaños, ya que con su constante crecimiento se lo impendía, siempre que había un cumpleaños en la tele, ella no dejaba de soñar que algún día ella tendría su propia fiesta, que ese día conviviría con su familiares y amigos y sobretodo pensó que, por un momento en su vida, ella sería completamente normal, a veces nessie se sentía muy sola, no tenía amigos de su edad y con la única que jugaba era con la pequeña sobrina de Emily, Claire.

Nessie aparentaba la edad de una niña de 4 años pero su mentalidad era la de una niña de 8 años. Alice, su tía loca por las compras le había prometido una gran fiesta, estaba feliz por eso, pero asía una semanas su padres había salido de viaje.

Había ido a islas esme a pasar una segunda luna de miel, por una parte nessie está feliz que ellos tuviera un poquito de paz y alegría, ya que desde el encuentro con los Vulturis ellos estaba algo estresados, además de que su mama cumplía años el 13 de septiembre, le pareció una grandiosa idea, que su madre hiciera un viaje para celebra su cumpleaños, pero al mismo tiempo, nessie se sentía algo triste y nostálgica porque no pasar su primer cumpleaños con sus papas.

Suspiro y se levanto de la cama, era mejor no pensar en eso, además Alice le había prometido una enorme fiesta.

Nessie sonrió y se cambio rápidamente su pijama, mientras se vestía no dejaba de imaginar las enormes sorpresa que le haría su tía, por eso no dudo en bajar corriendo las escalera asía la sala.

Cuando llego ahí, nessie quedo en shock, no podía creerlo, nadie, absolutamente nadie se encontraba ahí, miro con determinación la sala y solo encontró a su tía Rosalía mirando la tele.

-tía ross-grito nessie con nostalgia-¿Dónde está todos?-pregunto

Rosalía miro a nessie y contesto

-bueno…..Carlisle esta en el hospital, al parecer varios doctores no fueron a trabajar y hay mucha gente que necesita ser atendida ,esme y emmett se fueron de cacería desde la mañana, seguramente regresara en la noche…..

- ¿y tía Alice?-dijo nessie tristemente

-Alice y Jasper se fueron a una pasarela a new york.

La carita de nessie mostraba una gran desilusión y al mismo tiempo enojada, porqué su tía le había echo esto, porque Alice había preferido ir a una pasarela que quedarse a festejas su cumpleaños con ella y como pudieron hacerle esto sus abuelos y tíos,…..

-nessie, ¿está bien?-pregunto Rosalía nerviosamente-¿te pasa algo pequeña?

Nessie miro a Rosalía con una gran ilusión, seguramente su tía ross (que era como su segunda madre para ella) no se le había olvido que hoy era su cumple y seguramente ella le tendría un regalo sorpresa.

-tía ross- sonrió nessie- ¿sabes que día es hoy?-pregunto con mucha ilusión.

Rosalía pensó con determinación y luego le contesto.

-hoy es… 10 de septiembre, **el día de la revolución de las ardillas** (xD), hay nessie ¿por qué haces esas preguntas?

Nessie agacho la cabeza y luego la levanto muy enojada, miró a Rosalía y le grito

-**YO NO ES LA REVOLUCION DE LAS ARDILLAS, NI NADA POR EL ESTILO Y NI SIQUIERA SE SI ESE DIA EXISTEN**…

-nessie calmante-le susurro ross nerviosamente

-como quieres que me calme-volvió a grita mientras las lagrimas caía por su rostro-hoy es un día especial para mí, tía ross como pudiste olvidarte que **HOY….. ¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!**

-yo ..nessie… este-mascullo Rosalía nerviosamente-no sabía- dijo muy quitada de la pena.

-¿no sabias?-grito furiosa nessie- no te preocupes tía, así son los cullen frio como el hielo, nunca se acuerda de nada importante-dicho esto nessie le saco la lengua y empezó a caminar rápidamente asía la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Rosalía

-algún lado donde me quiera, te dejo aquí con tus tonta **revolución de ardilla** y no me llames nessie, mi nombre es _**RENESMEE **_

-Renesmee espera…aun no das desayunado

-no tengo hambre y no me esperes para almorzar…-grito mientras cerraba la puerta con gran fuerza, y se fue corriendo asía al bosque.

Después de corres unos minutos, nessie se sentó en un enorme árbol mientras estallaba en lagrimas. Aun no lo podía creer que toda la familia cullen hubiera olvidado su cumpleaños y sobretodo de que nadie, absolutamente nadie la hubiera felicitado. Se sintió rota y desilusionada, hoy debería ser u día especial para ella pero en vez de eso había sido el peor día de su vida, las lagrimas no cesaba.

De repente una imagen vino a su mente, claro, el nunca se olvidaría de una fecha tan importante, el, la persona aquí quería tanto, la que siempre está ahí para ella, la que la consolaba cuando se caía, esa persona que siempre la hacia reír, por supuesto, que Jacob Black nunca se olvidaría de una fecha importante. Sonrió ante la idea y con gran velocidad, nessie se bajo del árbol y empezó a corre así la casa de Billy Black.

_**Mientras tanto…en la mansión cullen:**_

-ross ¿estás bien?-pregunto emmett después de que nessie salió corriendo.

-no emmett, pobrecita mi niña, no debí decirle esa tontería

-ya ross, no te preocupes nessie estará bien-mascullo la pequeña duendecillo- ya verás lo feliz que estará cuando vea lo que haremos.

-no estoy tan segura…además ella se fue sin desayunar.

-no te preocupes-volvió a contestar Alice- si tiene hambre, cazara algo.

-¿A dónde fue Alice?-pregunto emmett

-seguramente con jake

-con ese asqueroso chucho-dijo rosalie arrugando la nariz- será mejor que vaya por ella

-Rosalía-dijo Alice fulminándola con la mirada- ya relájate, nessie estará bien

-pero…

-pero nada-todo saldrá como lo hemos planeado

-así es preciosa, ya verás lo contenta que estará nessie cuando se entere-sonrió de oreja a oreja emmett- por cierto ross, **¿Cómo fue la revolución de las ardillas?,** cuéntame siii, por favor-dijo emmett con cara de niño ilusionado.

Ross solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-creo que es más fácil engañarte osito a ti, que a nessie.

_**En otro lugar lejos de ahí..en la casa de Billy Black**_

Después de corre un par de minutos, nessie por fin llego a la casa de Jacob, a nessie le encantaba la pequeña casita color rojiza de jake, era tan acogedora y familiar.

Con suma delicadeza nessie toco la puerta, vaya fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Billy Black era el que la atendía.

-hola nessie-sonrió Billy-que te trae por aquí pequeña

-hola Billy-sonrió nessie-¿está jake?-pregunto con mucha ilusión.

-oh nessie-dijo apenado-jake esta…estén…lo que pasa…-dijo nerviosamente- no se encuentra en la casa, anda patrullando en las afueras de forks con…. leah-dijo finalmente.

Nessie sintió un nudo en la garganta, jake no, jake no podía haber olvidado también, no como los demás, nessie se sintió desilusionada nuevamente, porqué le sucedía estas cosas a ella, sin duda alguna, hoy era el peor cumpleaños de todos.

-nessie-susurro Billy al verla tan triste-por qué no pasa un rato la casa y le haces compañía a este vejestorio, mientras esperas a jake-sonrió.

-oh Billy-dijo nessie mientras empezaba a llorar en el regazo de Billy

-¿qué pasa pequeña?-dijo con melancolía.

-es que…lo que pasa…sucede que…..

-calma pequeña, dime con calma lo que te sucede

-¿sabes que día es hoy?-dijo mientras miraba a Billy-hoy es 10 de septiembre…hoy es mi cumpleaños, pero nadie se acordó de ellos, nadie-chillo nessie.

-pobrecita-canturrio Billy mientras la abrazaba-cálmate pequeña, todo estará bien

-gracias-suspiro nessie

-por cierto nessie, ¿ya comiste?-pregunto Billy

-pues.. este..nop-dijo nessie apenada

-eso pensé, ven pequeña-dicho esto Billy condujo a nessie hacia la cocina donde había una enorme jarra de jugo de naranja y una torre gigantes de hot cakes.

-resulta ser-dijo Billy- que estaba a punto de comer este rico desayuno cuando llegaste nessie, sería tan amable de acompañarme a desayunar

-pero Billy...yo...no quiero causar molestias

-pero no me causas problemas nessie, además no podre comerme toda esta comida yo solo, por favor acompáñame- volvió a sonreír Billy.

-bueno, no quiero hacerte un desaire Billy-sonrió nessie

_**En otro lugar lejos de ahii…**_

-¿entonces cuento contigo Charlie?-pregunto Alice

-si Alice, creo que es una grandiosa idea

-entonces toma-Alice le dio un par de paquetes a Charlie mientras este bufaba

-no crees que es demasiado

-claro que no

-pero no creo que se pueda poner todo esto al mismo tiempo..

-claro que si Charlie, no te preocupes, ella sabrá que hacer con todo esto

-ok, confiare en ti

-si Charlie, cuento contigo y gracias Charlie por todo

-no des las gracias, esto de verdad es una estupenda idea

-gracias Charlie, te dejo, no quiero que nessie llegue y me sorprenda aquí

-lo se, adiós

_oooo_oooooo_

Nessie se paso toda la mañana con Billy, ya que ella había quedado fainada con las leyendas de los quileutes y no se había percatado de la hora.

-creo que jake no regresara hasta mañana-susurro nessie desilusionada-gracias por todo Billy, pero me tengo que ir a ver a mi abue-sonrió nessie

-lo sé pequeña, pero antes que te vayas quiero darte algo-sonrió

-¿algo?

Billy se acerco a un cajo de la repisa y saco una cajita pequeñita con un moño

-quisiera darte esto-dijo mientras extendía la pequeña caja

Nessie no supo que decir, estaba tan atónica que solo lo tomo con delicadeza y miro.

-ábrelo pequeña-susurro Billy

Nessie abrió con cuidado la pequeña cajita y se quedo sin palabra

-Billy es….tan hermoso-dijo mientras veía el hermoso dije en forma de corazón**(n/t:esta en mi perfil**)-pero Billy no puedo aceptar esto-dijo nessie- no debiste, te debió hacerte costado caro, yo no puedo acep….

-no digas nada nessie, este dije no me costó nada-sonrió-este dije le perteneció a mi esposa Sarah, se que ella le hubiera gustado que te diera esto a ti

-pero Raquel y Rebecca- interrumpió nessie a Billy-creo que ella debería quedárselo, era de su mama..

-no te preocupes nessie, Raquel y Rebecca está de acuerdo en que te lo diera, ella se siente felices de que tu lo posees algo de la familia Black

-pero… Billy yo

-por favor nessie, acepta este regalo en nombre mio y de Sarah

-gracias Billy, este es el más lindo y hermoso de los regalos-dicho esto nessie abrazo a Billy

-de nada pequeña y feliz cumpleaños-sonrió mientras le plantaba un beso en la coronilla.

Nessie se despidió de Billy y guardo su pequeño dije en una bolsa de su pantalón y empezó a corre asía la casa de su abuelito Charlie.

La pequeña no se había percatado de que pronto se desataría una tormenta, por más que fuera más rápida que su papa no pudo ganarle a la lluvia y llego empapada a la casa de su abuelito

-oh nessie ¿qué te paso?-pregunto Charlie mientras la miraba de la cabeza a los pies toda sucia.

-pues lo que paso fue que…me caí en un charco de lodo-dijo tristemente u.u

-pasa pequeña, necesitó que te des un baño, no quiero que te enfermes pequeña

-pero abue, no tengo ropa

Charlie sonrió

-casualmente, te tengo una sorpresita-dicho esto Charlie fue corriendo asía la bodega y saco un monto de regalos- sabes que al abuelo nunca se le olvida nada pequeña

-abue-chillo nessie mientras estallaba en lagrimas-te acordaste

-claro que si pequeña-dicho esto Charlie abrazo a nessie toda empapada-feliz cumpleaños pequeña

Una de las mejores cosa de Charlie es que se adapta rápidamente a lo extraño, ya que desde que nessie cumplió 3 meses, el se había percatado del crecimiento acelerado de su nieta, también se dio cuenta que bella era la madre biología de nessie, aunque el prefería no pensar demasiado en aquellas cosas extrañas, sabía que en forks todo lo sobrenatural existía pero no le tomaba importancia.

-será mejor que te bañes pequeña, no quiero que te enfermes en tu cumpleaños y por cierto todos eso regalos contienes ropa, ojala que encuentre algunas que te guste..

-gracias abue

_**Una hora después(7:30 p.m)**_

Después de casi media hora eligiendo que ropa usaría, nessie habían encontrado un hermoso vestidito de tirante color azul.

-abue, no crees que es muy elegante esta ropa-mascullo nessie

-no creo-sonrió- además, hoy tienes que estar bonita porque es tu cumpleaños

-pero abuelito, nadie se acordó de mi cumple, solo tú y Billy, los demás me ignoraron-dijo melancólicamente

-lo sé pequeña, pero creo que deberías hablar con todos los cullen, no creo que fuera su intensión haberte hecho sentir mal.

-no se abue-suspiro nessie

-creo que verías hablar con ellos, además creo que debes estar preocupados por ti, toda la mañana te la pasaste en la Push y ni siquiera les avisaste.

-no fue mi intensión

-lo sé pequeña, pero es mejor que vayamos ahorita, para platicar con ellos

-creo que tienes razón

_**En la casa de los cullen**_

-Alice, Charlie acaba de llamar para avisa que en 15 minutos viene para aca

-ok, gracias papa-sonrió Alice a Carlisle

_**15 minutos después**_

Nessie y Charlie se dirigía a la casa de los cullen

Todo el camino nessie se la paso pensado que hoy en su primer cumpleaños, solo 2 personas se acordaron de su cumple, y que a las personas que ella quería tanto no la había felicitado ni mucho menos les había importando su cumple.

Ella no pudo dejar de pensar en su mama y su papa, seguramente ellos tampoco se acordaban de ella y jake, se había ido a patrullar y ni siquiera le hablo para deciarle un feliz cumpleaños, incluso ross y Alice la había decepcionado.

Miro el reloj del coche, eran las 7:45 p.m, oficialmente hoy había sido el peor cumpleaños de todos, claro excepto por el regalo de Billy y Charlie.

En ese instante el carro se detuvo y nessie regreso a la realidad. Miro así la mansión cullen y vio que está completamente oscura, seguramente Rosalía se había alcanzar a emmett y a esme a cazar, suspiro, definitivamente hoy era el peor día de su vida.

-parece que no hay nadie en la casa-mascullo Charlie- creo que es mejor que lo esperemos pequeña

-no creo que regrese hoy-dijo melancólicamente

-no digas eso, tal vez te salieron a buscar pequeña, vamos a dentro-sonrió Charlie

-ya que

En el instante que la perrilla de la puerta giro, un enorme murmullo se elevo y se prendieron toda las luces

-¡_**FELICIDADES!**_-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-pero que

Nessie quedo en shock, no podía creerlo, toda su familia estaba ahí, al igual que las dos manadas de lobos, incluso Billy, Emily y Claire.

El pequeño salón de los cullen, estaba cubierto por serpentinas, globos, lucecitas de colores, había una enorme mesa con un monto de comida, en el otro extremo de la sala había una mesa llena de regalos y en medio un enorme pastel de chocolate que tenia escrito "felicidades nessie " con una pequeña velita en medio. En ese momento Rosalía se acerco a nessie

-felicidades pequeña-susurro mientras la abrazaba fuertemente-perdóname por lo de la mañana, no fue mi intensión ser mala contigo, mi pequeña

-entonces si sabía que hoy era mi cumple

-claro que si

-pero lo de **la revolución de las ardillas**

-eso era mentira, solo se me ocurrió de repente

-¿qué?, es mentira- exclamo emmett tristemente

-felicidades pequeña-la abrazo, la pequeña duendecita

-gracias-dijo llorando

-hay nessie no llores-dijo ross

-Carlisle susurro- hoy es un día especial pequeña, discúlpanos por haberte echo enojar en la mañana.

-eso quiere decir que..

-si-canturrio Alice- todo fue planeado, la caza, el hospital, la pelea, la ropa, etc.. Todo lo planee con lujo de detalle pequeña

-entonces mis papas..

-si pequeña-susurro una voz angelical detrás de ella, nessie voltio rápidamente y grito

-mama, papá-chillo mientas los abrazaba

-felicidades hija

-pensé que está en isla esme

-no pequeña, nunca nos fuimos a isla esme-contesto bella

-pero entonces

-lo que sucede hija-susurro Edward-fue que Alice nos mando a conseguir un monto de cosas para tu cumple

-yo no está de acuerdo en esto, pero al final valió la pena- sonrió bella

-mama, papa los quiero tanto-dijo llorando de alegría

- y no solo a nosotros nos estuvo mandoneando, ya una persona impaciente por felicitarte.

Entonces unas enormes manos la abrazaron fuertemente mientras la alzaba.

-felicidades pequeña-susurro

-jake- grito mientras lo envolvía con mis brazos-oh jake, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi cumple-chilló

-nunca lo olvidaría algo tan especial nessie-sonrió- lo que paso fue que Alice no me dejo felicitarte, dijo que sería mejor hacerte creer que nadie se acordó de tu cumpleaños, aunque a mí no me pareció, además me estuvo mandando a compra varias cosa, "disque para distraerme"-dijo entre comillas

-de verdad jake, no sabes lo triste que estaba por que nadie se acordó de mi cumple

-no llores preciosa, hoy es un día especial, no me gusta verte llorar-dijo nostálgicamente jake.

-lo siento, pero es que estoy tan feliz de que todos estén aquí-dijo mientras se limpiaba su rostro

-lo sé pequeña, nosotros solo queríamos lo mejor para ti..Por cierto, quiero darte algo muy especial-sonrió

-¿un regalo?-sonrió nessie emocionada

-así es pequeña-en ese momento jake saco una enorme bolsa de color rosa con varios dibujos de manzanas (tipo crepúsculo jajaja pero en rosa), nessie lo tomo con tanto cuidado, como si fuera de vidrio.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto ilusionada

-solo lo sabrás si lo abres pequeña

Con una suma suavidad nessie abrió con cuidado la enorme bolsa y quedo sin palabras al ver el hermoso regalo que está dentro.

-qué lindo-chillo- es hermoso jake, gracias-dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente al enorme peluche en forma de lobo de color rojizo

-oh, ahora tendrá un mini jake-canturrio emmett

-jaja-mucha risa ¬¬ dijo jake con cara de pocos amigos

-emmett tiene razón chucho, por primera vez hiciste algo bien-contraataco Rosalía- y dime nessie ¿cómo le pondrás al pequeño lobo?-sonrió maliciosamente Rosalía

-creo que lo llamare jaki-contesto nessie felizmente

Todos estallaron en risa al oír el comentario de nessie, incluso en mismo jake, sonrió de forma triunfante al ver que su regalo le había encantado a su niña

-por cierto jake, me ayudaría a ponerme esto-dijo nessie mientras saca una cajita de su vestido.

Jake tomo la cajita y saco con cuidado, el hermoso dije en forma de corazón, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro, conocía muy bien esa hermosa joya y se sentía feliz, qué ahora fuera de nessie, para jake, Billy hacia hecho un hermoso gesto al regalarle esa hermosa joya que le pertenecía a Sarah. En un rápido movimiento jake le coloco el dije a nessie en su cuello, ella solo sonreía mientras todo la miraba ponerse ese hermoso regalo

-gracias jake-voltio asía Billy y le sonrió-gracia Billy por este hermoso regalo, otra vez.

-de nada pequeña-le devolvió la sonrisa a nessie.

-bueno, bueno es hora de comenzar la diversión-canturrio Alice mientras daba saltito por toda la sala-es hora de romper la piñatas

-¿piñatas?-pregunto nessie emocionada

-claro que si, sólo mira estas hermosuras-dijo Alice mientras saca dos enormes piñatas en formas de un vampiro y un lobo.

-woow, son hermoso

-lo sé, me costó mucho conseguir que alguien las hiciera.

En un momento para otro, todos se reunieron en la sala a romper la piñata, nessie no dejaba de reír, al ver como emmett y Jasper se peleaba por ser el siguiente en pasa, aunque al final la que paso fue Claire, incluso Paul se empezó a pelear con seth por los dulces que había atrapado.

En otro lado de la sala, jake y jared atacaba a la comida, mientras que Charlie y Carlisle platicabas sobre pesca, Alice andaba de aquí por ahí, tomando fotos a todos.

-oiga todo, por favor dejen un rato todo lo que este haciendo, es hora de corta el pastel, por favor todo reúnase, el que no venga no le daré pastel-sonrió maliciosamente Rosalía asiendo que todo fuera corriendo asía la mesa.

-antes de que apagues la velita nessie, pide un deseo

_Nessie sonrió y cerró los ojos_

"_**solo deseo que todas las personas que quiero mucho, siempre estén mi lado y que nunca les pase nada" **_

luego soplo fuertemente a la velita mientras todos estallaba en aplauso.

Definitivamente hoy era un cumpleaños especial y no era el unico, ya que ella sabia que estes era el comiendo de muchos mas...

* * *

hola a todos

disculpe por no actualizar esta semana pero la verdad no he tenido tiempo, de echo este capitulo lo escribi el viernes y lo termine hoy ,lo se no es excusa para no actualizar mis demas historia pero no he tenido tiempo, les prometo que pronto actualizare mi pobre niña rica y una chica salvaje

solo les pido paciencia, es que ando muy ocupada con la escuela y ademas que por las tarde tengo que ir a dar mi serivio a la cruz roja( estoy en 5 semestre de la prepa y tengo que dar mi servicio de acuerdo a mi capacitacion,osea laboratorio TT_TT), ya que esto cuenta como calificacion y lo peor es que son 90 horas, desde el 1 de septiembre al 10 de diciembre de año en curso(wiii mi termino el dia de mi cumple) de echo tengo varios oneshot que quiero subir pero no he tenido tiempo, y como el viernes renesmee cullen cumplio años, no podia dejar de festejar a mi personaje favorito jejeje(por cierto me base un poquito en el cumpleaños de rini,sailor moon r, cuando rini se tranforma en blacklady,tiene un recuerdo parecido a lo que a nessie le sucedio xD)

espero que les guste y tambien ,daniela disculpame por no hacer lo que teniamos planeado para este oneshot( se que tu querias festejarlo en grande TT_TT)**( y lo se, el cumpleaños de nessie fue el viernes 10 de septiembre**)

gracias a todos lo que lee pobre niña rica y una chica salvaje

les prometo actualizar pronto

y tambien quiero decirles que este oneshot no lo viera echo sin la ayuda de mi prima **ari**, quien me ayudo a escribirlo y a animarme

espero verlos pronto y ojala pueda pasar a leer mi otro oneshto basado en la cancion "jueves " de la oreja de ( el titulo de oneshot es "sencillamente jueves" y lo puede encontra en mis historias"

sin mas que decir

se despide con cariño

francis y no olvide que..

"**" solo un hombre te puede hacer aullar (auuuuu)"**

**n.n team jacob,absolutamente imprimada jejejeje xD**

**Si son vampiro, licántropos o humanos, por favor déjeme un REVIEW**

**Los reviews me ayudan a inspirarme, no sean malos (ojitos o.o)**

**No les cuesta nada dejarme un REVIEW…**

**Dale click al botón verde xD..**


End file.
